goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Pearson Escapes from England and Gets Grounded BIG TIME!!!
Emma Pearson: "Nathan Pearson, you have tons of visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "These are some of my friends and characters, Microsoft friends, Mario friends, Mr. and Mrs. Pacman, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, The Angry German Kid, The Angry Dominican Kid, Stephen Quire, some of the Disney characters, Travis and Arliss Coates from Old Yeller, John McCanless, your teachers, and the principal! And they're all here to teach you a lesson! Starting right now!" YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. I can't believe that you misbehaved at a science lab and got sent to England!" Weatherstar4000Video: "I'm Weatherstar4000Video. I also can't believe that you escaped from England with the help of Ally Percy, and bought PAW Patrol Complete Season 1 on DVD." The-Clossal-D: "I'm The-Clossal-D. I heard that you made two fake VHS openings!" Nitro G: "I'm Nitro G. I also heard that you went to see Barney's Great Adventure in theatres! That movie is for babies! Besides, you're too old for that film!" Joy Theory 98 Excel: "I'm Joy Theory 98 Excel. Nathan Pearson, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, not PBS Kids. It was released in 2000, not 1997. And Frozen was made by Disney, not PBS Kids Sprout. And it was released in 2013, not 1955!" Michael Squish Yeti 89: "I'm Michael Squish Yeti 89. Nathan Pearson, the PAW Patrol Complete Season 1 DVD is made for babies, and you are totally not allowed to watch any baby shows at all!" Memy9909: "I'm Memy9909. And don't even think about pushing me off the building like SallyJones1998 did! Because if you do, I will push you off the building back!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. And I forbid you to disturb my girlfriend Carly Shay, while she is sleeping at night!" Coulden Pettit: "I'm Coulden Pettit. And you should be ashamed of yourself for all the bad actions you did!" TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. And you should know that cheaters never prosper!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. And you are not allowed to watch Sesame Street because it's made for babies." Warren Cook: "I'm Warren Cook. And you are also not allowed to ding dong ditch other people's houses, even my house." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. And you are the worst baby show user I have ever seen!" Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. And I agree with my husband." Homer Simpson: "I'm Homer Simpson. And you are even worse than Evil Ivy." Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. And you are banned from watching Dora's Explorer Girls on Nick Jr. as it is made for babies!" Michael Johnson: "I'm Michael Johnson. And you are also banned from watching baby movies at the theatres for good!" LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. And you should also be banned from watching Dora and Friends: Into the City on Nick Jr. as it's made for babies as well." Ericina: "I'm Ericina. If you hit on me, I am so going to tell the ambulance." Brandon-The-Movie-Guy: "I'm Brandon-The-Movie-Guy. And you will never be allowed to misbehave at fast food restaurants as well." DavidComedian1991: "I'm DavidComedian1991. And don't even think about beating me up! Because if you do, I will beat you up back!" TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. And you are even worse than Dark Chase." Brendan Barney: "I'm Brendan Barney. And if you dare ask me to be your friend, your answer will be a big, fat NO. And I will never trust you or friend you ever again." CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. And if you annoy me with the Dora the Explorer theme song, I will annoy you back! And you will not be my friend for life!" Miss Battle-Axe: "I'm Miss Battle-Axe from Horrid Henry. And you're not allowed to eat any baby foods as well!" Rayden: "I'm Rayden. I will make grounded videos out of you if you keep this up!" Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen. I can't believe that you made a fake VHS opening to my movie from 1955. Real, not fake. It's totally fake. My movie wasn't made in 1955, it was made in 2013." Paddington Bear: "I'm Paddington Bear. And if you upload a rant on The Simpsons, I will upload a rant on you back!" Payne Rogers: "I'm Payne Rogers. And if you kick me in the nuts, I will kick you in the nuts back." Shaun Bruner: "I'm Shaun Bruner. And if you dare push me down the stairs, I will push you down the stairs back." Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. And if you even think of taking my clothes off, I will take your clothes off back." WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. You should quit liking The Wiggles and start liking Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends." VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "I'm VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. And you should also quit liking Bubble Guppies and start liking Family Guy as well." Dennis the Menace: "I'm Dennis the Menace! And if you make a grounded video out of me, I will call your parents to ground you severely." Robin Hood: "I'm Robin Hood. If you trespass Prince John's castle, I will shoot my arrows at you!" Little John: "I'm Little John. And I agree with Robin because he is my pal." Snow White: "I'm Snow White. And you are a very bad boy because you keep watching baby movies and shows." Cinderella: "I'm Cinderella. And if you kick my stepsisters in the butt, they will kick you in the butt back!" Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. If you kick me in the face, I will kick you in the face back!" Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. And you are banned from watching Bubble Guppies and Blue's Clues on Nick Jr. Why? Because those shows are for babies." Princess Aurora: "I'm Princess Aurora the Sleeping Beauty. And if you dare make fun of the way I look, Prince Phillip will lock you in a dark dungeon!" Travis Coates: "I'm Travis Coates from Old Yeller. If you give me and my family the middle finger, I will let the yellow Labrador to come and chase you!" Arliss Coates: "I'm Arliss Coates from Old Yeller. If you kick me in the nose, Bud Searcy will beat you up!" Amos: "I'm Amos Slade from The Fox and the Hound. If you bit me in the leg, my ol' dog, Chief will come and attack you!" John McCanless: "I'm John McCanless from Scandalous John. If you give my horses some butt-beatings, I will give you a butt-beating back!" Microsoft Sam: "I am Microsoft Sam. And don't you dare call me an old man, and say I talk like an old man. Because if you do, you will be in deep trouble!" Microsoft Mike: "I am Microsoft Mike. And if you dare call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kick you in the ass fifteen times!" Microsoft Mary: "I am Microsoft Mary. And if you dare call me an old witch and say I talk like an old witch, I will kick you in the leg nineteen times!" Microsoft Anna: "I am Microsoft Anna. And if you dare mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eye powers!" Super Mario: "I'm Super Mario. And I can't stand you getting into so much trouble at school!" Luigi: "I'm Luigi. And I also can't stand you being naked at school! It disgusts me a lot!" Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. And I'm so mad at you for making stupid fake VHS openings!" Princess Daisy: "I'm Princess Daisy. And I totally agree with Princess Peach! Never make stupid fake VHS openings ever again!" Rosalina: "I'm Rosalina. And you should be banned from making grounded videos out of good users!" Toad: "I'm Toad. And when Halloween comes, you will not be going trick-or-treating!" Toadette: "I'm Toadette. And if you make my dress blow up by a gust of strong wind, revealing my pants, I will knock your brains out. And you should also be banned from watching videos and playing video games that are for babies!" Toadbert: "I'm Toadbert. And you should be banned from making fake VHS openings as well!" Yoshi: "I'm Yoshi. And it's totally your own fault for misbehaving at the science lab." Stephen Quire: "I'm Stephen Quire aka. The Freakout Kid. And if you come closer to me, I will punch you so hard in the face." Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slik aka. The Angry German Kid. I will beat you up with my keyboard!" Ronald Ramirez: "I'm Ronald Ramirez aka. The Angry Dominican Kid. And I agree with Leopold Slikk." Wart: "I'm Wart aka. King Arthur from The Sword in the Stone. And if you wash my mouth out with soap, I will wash your mouth out with soap back!" Mowgli: "I'm Mowgli the Man Cub from The Jungle Book. And you are totally banned from playing Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday Adventure video game even that game is for babies." Bertie: "I'm Bertie. And if you steal my royal hat, I will send you straight to Queen Mary." Queen Elizabeth: "I'm Queen Elizabeth. And if you steal my royal crown, I will kick you out of my palace!" John George Haigh: "I'm John George Haigh from A is for Acid. And if you dare falsely get me arrested by the police like Evil Ivy did, I will get serious revenge on you!" Mr. Pacman: "I'm Mr. Pacman. And if you steal my pac-dots, I will butt bounce on you!" Mrs. Pacman: "I'm Mrs. Pacman. And if you dare steal any of my fruits I eat, I will punch your lights out!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. And you are a bad (24x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. And you are a very bad boy in my class for refusing to do your maths project, and getting an 'f' on any of your tests." Principal Parish: "And finally, I'm Principal Parish. And you will have detention tomorrow for beating up students at school. And plus, 45 hours of detention and 3 million pages of homework every day until you graduate." Mr. Dike: "This will teach you a strong, strict, lesson. You will be wearing underwear for the rest of your life." Mrs. Shaw: "That's right, Nathan Pearson. You will be wearing underwear forever." Mrs. Pacman: "We will also delete all of your accounts on the internet! You will also be doing tons of chores and community service! And we will also take the PAW Patrol Complete Season 1 on DVD away from you and give it to charity! And you are also banned from stealing the teacher's job and the principal's job forever!" Toadbert: "You are also banned from making grounded videos for good! And you are also banned from breaking people's legs as well!" Mr. Pacman: "There will be no Barney, no Teletubbies, no Dora the Explorer, no PAW Patrol, no Go Diego Go, no Max and Ruby, no LazyTown, no Rolie Polie Olie, no Bubble Guppies, no Peppa Pig, no Olivia, no Oswald, no Caillou, no Postman Pat, no Arthur, no Sesame Street, no Topsy and Tim, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Pingu, no Tweenies, no Fireman Sam, no Engie Benjy, no Fun Song Factory, no Maisy, no Kipper, no Blue's Clues, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no The Adventures of Abney and Teal, no The Wiggles, no Thomas and Friends, no Bob the Builder, no The Animal Shelf, no PJ Masks, no Swashbuckle, no In the Night Garden, no 64 Zoo Lane, no Brum, no Percy the Park Keeper, no The Magic Key, and no other baby stuff forever!" John George Haigh: "You will be forced to watch all shows and movies that are not for babies like Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphonies, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Cartoon Network shows, Night Court, Night Gallery, the Dragon Ball series, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Futurama, King of the Hill, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, The X Factor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, and more. And you will also be forced to watch ITV dramas not made for babies like A Touch of Frost, Heartbeat, Crossroads, Peak Practice, Bertie and Elizabeth, my drama which is A is for Acid, Lenny Blue, Rose and Maloney, Cold Feet, The Bill, and other ITV dramas that are not for babies." Queen Elizabeth: "You will also forget your memories about everything that is for babies." Bertie: "You are not playing the Peppa Pig app games anymore, because those app games are also for babies!" Mowgli: "You are also banned from bringing baby movies and shows to school!" Wart: "You will also forget your memories about watching Dora the Explorer!" Peter Pan: "There will also be no baby food of any kind, no internet accounts, no hanging out with the baby show characters, no friends, and further more!" Cinderella: "You are also banned from getting your mom or your dad fired from all their jobs at work!" Alex Kimble: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies that are not for babies such as Bambi, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Littlest Outlaw, Lady and the Tramp, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan, The Sword in the Stone, The Love Bug Trilogy, and others that are not for babies!" Dylan Priest: "I agree with everyone." Emma Pearson: "Me too. Now, start doing everything not for babies, or you'll be grounded evenmore." Alan Pearson: "Go to your room right now!" Nathan Pearson: "WAAAAAAH!" The End.